


The Blizzards Deathly Howl

by Heyheyeeyee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dark Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Dark Magic, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyeeyee/pseuds/Heyheyeeyee
Summary: A century after the defeat of Pitch the Guardians have settled back into there place on top and help protect the children of the world with Jack Frost now at there side. Though not everything is as perfect as it seems and while everyone shines like the moon now darkness is always close behind to swallow everything it can. As Pitch is still alive and slowly growing in power. Laying in the shadows to strike like a snake at a particularly tortured guardian that defeated him. For the best revenge is through the torture of someone loved. Pitch will make them all see him fall.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Blizzards Deathly Howl

Ice swept through the air. Bits and pieces of it breaking apart in the crisp wind before brushing upon the young spirits worn-out hoodie. A collection of thin layers of ice building upon the cloth as the boy simply stood there. Looking out towards the out-stretched ice of the lake he held so much history with. A tentative hand guided the mangled wood staff onto the frozen lake. The lightest of taps sending spirals of frosty swirls along its surface. Soft lips upturning into a small smile at the sight. After spending a century with the guardians Jack had collected a good dozen of believers. It wasn’t much but it would suffice the loneliness inside. Not only had it eased his mind but enhanced his skills. The power of believers was truly something as bunny showed when he was a measly foot tall to over 6 feet. Now it presented within himself now. The wonders of the cold were expanding with each believer. A blizzard seemed like a breeze that could be thrown upon a defenseless town with a swipe of an arm. The ice lightning he produced with the fight with pitch was now full-on storms, which he discovered on a particularly rough day. A day full of memories of pain, loneliness, drowning… nightmares of black tendril sand overwhelming himself as it did sandy that terrible day. He had only been dancing around the winds searching for fun times amidst his boredom when he came across the same spot of the incident. A looming wall of ice mix with darkness filling his lungs with heavy air. The sight and the feelings were to overwhelming; the boy couldn’t help but hunch over with his staff dug deep into the snow, shallow breaths making his brain hazy. Tears piercing his eyes before quickly turning to frozen droplets down his pale cheeks as wind and snow whipped around him with such furiosity he barely comprehended the looming clouds that began to form over the area. That was until it began to strike the earth with burst of pure frozen magic. Everything it touched exploding in a blue spiked mess.

Pitch had barely made a peep after his defeat. Only faint signs of his nightmares coming about from the whispers of Tooths fairies. Speaking of whisps of shadows fanning over disgruntled children in their slumber. It was barely a raise for alarm after being looked into briefly, but it kept Jack on edge. Those swirling golden eyes pierced into his mind like a rusted dagger into a wound. It kept twisting and turning deep inside, as if it wanted to dig out everything he had... Or plant itself so far in it could be near impossible to tug out. 

The ravine where everything seemed hopeless still stung deeply in his mind. Where he laid with a snapped staff in shaking hands with the constant faces of utter disappointment from the others flashing in his eyes. Feeling as if he was truly deemed to a fate of pain. But it hadn’t turned out that way. They defeated Pitch, the children kept believing and the Guardians were returned to their power and continue to protect the children of the world. Jack was important now to them and to the world. He was needed. But then why did everything feel so uneasy. Like a boulder on a hill slowly wearing down towards the edge. As if just a simple breeze would bring forth destruction of unmeasurable proportions. It seemed to be building over the past 20 years. The feeling tingling at the back of his mind like a hardened stare before becoming a constant itch of discomfort. Jack considered explaining it to one of the Guardians, but it never felt right. They were all so happy, confident, strong. He had to just be feeling off. Silly mischievous jack frost was probably just overthinking things, no reason to nip at the others noses for a false alarm. He was the Guardian of fun after all! He had to keep it up for the kids, for the guardians, and himself. 

Jack shook his shaggy mess of white hair before tugging his hood over his head and called upon the wind softly to come to his aid on a new location. Russia was a lovely place to go wild with some snow fun, that would surely keep his mind busy from such intrusiveness. That was the initial thought before he noticed a black tint coming to the frozen lake. The frosty white swirls he had made being mixed with black ones as it seemingly went from the opposite end of the lake towards the spirit. Alarm bells rang in his mind and that angry itch of worry was now a stabbing pang of fear into his chest. Violently thrashing about his nerves causing the teen to back away frightfully and lift his staff with shaky hands. That’s when realization came over himself on what this darkness fed on and hardened his stance, gripping the staff with more strength and assurance. Presenting a mask of fearlessness upon his face to the boogey man.   
Jack watched quietly as his second birthplace was overwhelmed with darkness. Intertwining with it completely like a parasite becoming one with its host. A lonely figure slowly emerged from the shadows of the woods beyond it and stepped into a lightly shaded area under the looming trees. “Oh Jack” the figure purred as the same beaming golden eyes from all those years ago stared deeply into him. “Its been awhile hasn’t it?”. The question hung in the thickened air as the two simply stared at one another. Jack felt almost as frozen as the ice growing around his feet, the words lodged in his throat feeling as if a heavy stone was weighing them down. Pitch smirked softly at this, taking a small breath in, and humming quietly in satisfaction. The ice sprites fear was always so delicious. It was as pungent as a child’s and their creamy innocence but with a little extra flavor. A sprinkle of deep despair that no mortal could hold within them. Centuries of pain and disappointment made the boys flavor of fear just so tantalizing and rare. One of his favorites he supposed. Almost up to par with the foolish sand man. 

But that was due to deeply personal quarrels. From a time long forgotten through paintings and song. Though the small Guardians fear was a bit to… dry for his taste. Jack and the Nightmare king on the other hand had not such a long-ingrained war amongst each other. That did not make it nonetheless as passionate or fruitful as any other. There was a lot of wins and losses, deaths and rebirths, friendship made and enemies scorned. And in the end a victor had forced the latter into submission. That loss still burned briefly in his chest like a hot knife pressed lightly to the skin.

“What are you doing here?” The young sprite snapped through the deafening silence. Echoing briefly around the area. Bouncing off the ear, equivalent to a snake’s hiss.   
“ah all that bark but no bite my dear Frost. I can taste your fear from here. No need for false bravados” Pitch tutted gently as he slowly began to approach the other. His steps never making a single indentation in the snow as if he were as light as a feather or even closer in resemblance to a phantom haunting the land. Sadly, this was no ethereal figment made up by the mind. It was physical and dangerous. The looming shadows that followed the Nightmare king making it obvious and along with it came the overwhelming presence of his dark power and ill intent. These factors being more than telling of how real this situation was.   
“That is funny Pitch, me and pretty much everyone stopped being afraid of you about a century ago. We defeated you remember. Or is your old age really getting to you? “ Jack asked in a playful manner. Though the darker undertone just beneath it was ever present as he seemed to spit out the words at him like they were poison on the tongue. “ah don’t worry about it. I’ll just have to remind you again.” A quick glow of the run-down staff and a sudden strike of ice lightning happened so fast a blink could have caused even one of the guardians to miss it. Sadly, Pitch was no guardian and had quickly slipped away from the attack with ease. His movements as fast and swift as his very own shadows, the only thing seen to move was his black cloak as it fluttered with the progressively growing winds around them. 

Jack growled and sent more strikes at the dark figure, ice shards hitting nearly an inch away from the dark figure after every blast. Watching as the strikes made a zig zag formation on the snow as the latter retreated back into the deepest shadows of the forest within a few seconds of the fight. That made the teen smirk to himself. Twirling his staff confidently between his nimble fingers “Ha! I still got it, man Pitch I expected a bit more fight from you. But I guess I would run with my tail between my legs if I got such a beat down as you did” he snickered. Raising his staff upwards once more to call the wind to give him flight when a sudden blunt thud rang through the air around him. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the strange sound when an overwhelming pain went through his shoulder, sending Jack yelping in surprise. Looking to his left quickly and as he attempted to move away from the assault, he saw what used to be Pitch’s scythe now a simple handheld black sickle that was plunged deep into the meat of his shoulder with its pointed tip.  
With a large swing the Guardian attempted to freeze the man with his right arm but was caught off guard as they simply disappeared before being struck. The sickle now removed; the teen cradled his shoulder, feeling the extent of the damage with shaky fingers. Quickly they became slick with blood as he looked around wildly. Eyes moving in every direction as the wind began to pick up even more. White hair flowing with the fury of the cold as he stumbled in a circle. Shaky breaths quickening as a shadow was spotted in his peripheral. Jerking to face it but it had already disappeared.   
While Jack moved around erratically Pitch simply observed curiously from the shadows. The spirit was just as emotional as he was all those years ago. So easy to rile up, it was amusing. It would work out quite nicely with what he had planned. With a smirk the dark figure approached once more behind the latter and before the kid could swing, he had the sickles dark blade curled around their neck.   
Jack tensed and tilted his chin upward slightly as his Adams apple bobbed. Swallowing down his internal panic to move away and took in soft breaths. “What-… What the fuck do you want from me”. The blade began to press down a bit to the sensitive skin of the neck, a glaze of frost slowly forming onto it. Pitch leaned in closer and gripped the injured shoulder, digging in black nails into the opening of the wound. Listening with satisfaction as Jack let out a cry of pain, his body instinctively nudging foreword to get away from the other. A thin line of blood forming on Frost neck when adding the smallest bit of pressure against the blade. With a dark chuckle and a deep breath, the Nightmare King leaned in even closer till his lips were barely an inch away from the others ear.

“I want to see you fall.”

With that chaste whisper so overwhelmed with malice and hate, Jack felt the blade move across his neck in a swift motion. The soft sound of flesh tearing and the feeling of warm blood beginning to pour and soak into his clothes was all he could focus on as he stumbled down to his knees. Hands immediately reached up to his throat and pressed against the wound. A sudden sharp feeling of relief flowing through the nerves when realization hit that it was merely a deep cut and had not completely severed the front of his throat from the rest of the neck. The small moment of relief was quickly taken away as a slender warm hand slid underneath his own and covered the unrelenting bleeding gash. Another gripping his shoulder as before and the guardian suddenly felt like he was being invaded. Inky black sand flowing from Pitch’s palms and into the gapping wounds. Flooding the boy’s system causing him to convulse and gasp. Body becoming taunt for a moment as his eyes widened and stared up towards the sky. Having a small spark of hope for the moon to be there and to comfort him. But the sky was flooded with darkened clouds, no moon was in sight. The darkness slowly flooding his eyes, eating away at any hope there till they were pitch black and empty. Filled with nothing but fear. It burned and stung horrendously, though any attempt to show his pain was clogged with blood mixed sand that he sputtered out weakly. All of Jacks muscles suddenly became lax as he felt the sand leave him. Slithering out slowly back through the wounds they came through. 

Pitch’s hand was the only thing that supported his weight up, feeling the long nimble fingers give his mangled throat a small squeeze before collecting the rest of the sand within him. Then without care, tossing Frost limp form to the ground as if he were nothing. Jacks’ eyes couldn’t focus on anything. Everything he looked at being fuzzy and muddled. So, he relied on his keen ears to figure out what the other was doing next. Listening intently as they stood up and just stayed there for a moment, staying still in his spot as if he were stuck in deep thought. Before then leaning down to brush a sticky red hand through his messy locks “Oh poor little Frost. Not standing so strong now are you? Even with your all the believers you’ve collected you are still only a frail insignificant little snowflake” he purred tauntingly. A firm grip settling on the loose strands and tugged the weak boys head up, whispering intimately into his ear “What a guardian you are”.   
Black dots had already begun to paint over the spirit’s hazy vision. His mind barely even grasping the words spoken to him before he had finally given in to the pain. Heavy eyes closing in defeat. Where even in sleep he was not safe from the ravenous darkness. 

_ ____ _ ___________ _ _______________ _ ___________ _ ________________________ _ _________________________

When Jack had finally awoken his body was completely encased in a thick layer of snow. Disoriented and confused the sprite sat up quickly, bile rising in his throat with a pounding headache hitting him full force like a bat to a good pitch. Pale skin tinted blue as he leaned to the side and released everything in his stomach. Inky red blood that had coagulated in the alarmingly low temperature body pooled on the snow. Soaking into it and staining the area around it before freezing. Jacks panicked state made his magic fluctuate and lose control, inducing a freeze to everything around him in a ten-foot radius. Shivers enveloped his body within a few minutes of vomiting. Loud audible gags coming from him as his stomach could no long give anything else. His muscles twisted in his abdomen painfully before finally relenting. Long lines of red tinted saliva dripped from his quivering lips as he took short, labored breaths. He fell onto his side facing away from the mess and went into a fetal position. Hands clenching in the snow disheartened when realization hit him. ‘where is my staff!’. “no-no-no” he chanted to himself as he pushed himself up once more, eyes darting around till they fell upon the frozen lake. The twisted shepherds staff laying right at the edge of it on a bank of snow. “Oh thank the moon-“he sighed in relief as he approached it quickly, grasping it in a firm grip.

Fingers felt every groove and line of his staff searching for any indication of a second breakage. Surprisingly, there was none to be found. The only thing different being droplets of his own blood on its hook. As he examined it, he caught his reflection in the ices surface for a moment. Shades of browning red painted his hoodies front neckline and shoulder. He cringed to himself, he would have to find a new shirt. What a pain he really enjoyed the pristine blue hoodie. It was the only thing he wore after changing with the times and leaving his brown shawl to the winds.   
With a small pout on his lips, he slipped the sticky piece of clothing off. A wet sound of it peeling from his skin made him shiver in disgust before tossing it to the side. This opened the reflection on the ice to a whole new image of pale white skin with large smudges of frosty blood around two deathly grey scars. The first one to catch his eye was his neck, it was an almost perfectly straight line around. Each end being at the exact equal points of his ears. A small gasp left his lips and his hands quickly covered it. Feeling with the pads of his fingers the slightly raised grey skin all the way around. “Pitch” he sneered angrily before looking to his shoulder, the scar looking messier than the latter. It had uneven lines coming from all sides as if Pitch had some trouble removing it and shoved it back and forth to make more room for release.   
Jack did not touch that scar. He had been disgusted enough by the other. The guardian did one more once over himself to see if there were any more noticeable injuries he had yet to discover and thankfully found none. The small glint of purple in his eyes that flashed for a moment was completely missed when looming dark clouds randomly covered the sun, distorting the reflection. Not thinking anything of its presence Jack stood, proceeding to wipe off the blood from his lips and upper body by frosting it all. Next was to find some decent clothes and after that the Guardians. He internally cringed to himself, that would not be a fun trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I will be trying to update this story weekly as much as I can. Meaning it can be possibly one chapter a week or three depending on how my classes are. All comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
